Hermione's Pack
by Luna0092
Summary: Voldemort wins. Hermione is taken captive, and given to not one but two of Volemort's Death Eaters. Will she be able to talk them into aiding her escape or will she completely succumb to the Russian and Viking men? Who will be the one to stop them if the three join forces to stop the Dark Lord?
1. chapter 1

**AN: So, I started another story. I promised myself I wouldn't. As you can see I broke said promise. Anyway, just so you know, I haven't given up on my other stories. A few of them are on a flash drive I misplaced. I'm currently looking for it. The others, well, I had to take a small break from. My muse hasn't wanted anything to do with them lately. Now, on to this story. This is going to be a triad pairing. It's my first one, ever. It's also my first Death Eater Centric story, that's not Dramione. Another thing is, I don't know where this story is going to go. It's only somewhat planned out. Also, be warned, some things are going to change. I enjoy changing things up.** ***Disclaimer* I don't and have never owned HP and do not make a profit from this story. It is purely for fun.**

Chapter One

Screams sounded throughout the grounds of Hogwarts. Students and teachers fighting his followers. As they fought the Death Eaters, they were also keeping an eye on the pair in the middle of wreckage and fighters.

Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort.

"Give up, Potter!" The snake-like man hissed.

Harry glared at him, "Never!" An _Expelliarmus_ leaving the tip of his wand.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screamed.

Both spells hit each other, sending flaming sparks every which way. As the spells collided, all the fighting stopped, everyone's anticipation getting the better of them.

Hermione, herself, dueled two Death Eaters. She didn't know who they were, for they were still wearing their masks. It seemed peculiar to her. As she dueled them, she thought their masks would have either been taken off or they would have fallen.

Hermione's duel halted as soon as the spells from Harry and Voldemort collided. Her breathing shallow, as she recovered from a few spells that hit her. The Death Eaters that dueled her, were also breathing shallowly. One had a hold of his arm as it bled profusely. The other, just stopped and observed Voldemort and Harry.

Just as soon as it began, it was over.

The spells exploded, dust swirling and a gust of wind blowing. After the dust settled, the only one standing was Voldemort.

Harry was blown off his feet and thrown into the air. His body landed with a sickening thud onto the ground.

Hermione screamed as soon as she saw he wasn't getting up. "HARRY! NO!" She went to run to him but was immediately stopped by the two Death Eaters that had dueled her. Stopping instantly, she raised her wand, voice dead calm. "You let me pass or I won't hesitate to kill you both."

Voldemort laughed, amused by the slip of a girl that dared threaten his followers. "Let her pass, Dolohov and Rowle." He grinned maniacally as they glanced his direction. "I want to see what she does."

Dolohov and Rowle took their masks off as they stepped to the side to let her pass.

Shooting them a glare, she hurried past to her best friend. Going onto her knees, she bent over him. She put her head to his chest to see if she could hear his heartbeat and to see if he was breathing.

She gasped slightly at his soft intake of breath. "Harry." She whispered. Risking a glance behind her, she saw she was being watched.

Voldemort, Bellatrix, Dolohov and Rowle were carefully observing her. Watching, waiting. Trying to see if the Boy-Who-Lived was truly dead.

A plan quickly formulated in Hermione's head. She glanced around slightly, trying to find something that could help her. Her gaze landed on an owl feather that was laying right under Harry's leg, just peeking out.

Grabbing it without anyone noticing was difficult but she was able to do it. She placed Harry's hand on it. He tightened his fingers around the feather.

"Stay safe, Harry." Hermione whispered, bending to kiss his forehead. When she raised her wand, was when those that watched tried to stop her.

"Grab the girl!" Voldemort yelled.

Dolohov and Rowle quickly sprinted to Hermione to stop her from doing what she was doing. As they reached her, she whispered.

" _Portus_."

It wasn't until the feather glowed blue, did they all realize what had happened.

Harry was whisked away by the portkey that Hermione had made.

Hermione was grabbed by the two men roughly and pulled to her feet. She was brought to stand in front of The Dark Lord.

Grabbing her face in his hand, he hissed, "Where is he?"

Glaring, Hermione didn't answer him.

"Answer him, mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed as she threw a slicing curse at her.

Hermione turned her eyes on Bellatrix, "I'll not tell."

Snarling, Voldemort raised his wand and threw the Cruciatus curse at the young woman.

"Hermione, no!" A voice screamed.

Bellatrix cackled at the new hero. "Awe, come to save your precious friend."

"Let her go!" He yelled.

" _Avada Kedavra_." Bellatrix cooed. A dull thud sounded as the body hit the ground.

Hermione looked up, still under the torture curse, and saw just who spoke up for her and died.

Red hair. Tall, lanky body. Wand in his outstretched hand.

Ron.

Hermione whimpered. Then screamed.

"I'll not tell you!"

"Well, then, we must do something to rectify that." Voldemort said as he ceased the curse.

Hermione's legs had collapsed from under her when the curse had hit. The only thing holding her upright, was Dolohov and Rowle.

The Dark Lord had a pondering look on his face before a grin split his thin lips.

"I know just what to do." He stated as he turned toward his followers. "Take prisoners. The mudblood, however, goes to Dolohov and Rowle. Maybe they can teach her how to answer a question that is asked of her."

Hermione's eyes widened with fear. Dolohov and Rowle stiffened next to her.

"My Lord," Rowle started. "You expect us to, what? Rape? Torture? What?"

Dolohov shook his head at his younger friend subtly.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME, YOU FOOL!" Voldemort screamed.

"Aww.. You couldn't give me the mudblood?" Bellatrix simpered at her leader.

"Not if I wanted her dead, Bellatrix." He stated before turning around with a flourish. "And you'll do as not to ask again."

Bellatrix whimpered, before turning her glare at Hermione, who was kneeling between a standing Dolohov and Rowle. Hermione met her glare head on, not feeling the need to cower from the crazy woman.

"You'll see that you have a chance of living if you at least pretend to be afraid of that woman." a gruff voice sounded, with just a hint of an accent.

Hermione whipped her head to look up at Dolohov, who was looking at her with a curious look.

"What's it to you?" Hermione snarled.

Dolohov smirked a bit, "Clearly you've been at the wrong end of her wand. That's toughened you, even if you don't admit it. Both Rowle and I can clearly see. But for you sake and ours, at least pretend to be afraid."

She narrowed her eyes at the man before muttering a reply. "Fine."

Rowle, observing the whole conversation, smirked slightly, before asking the dreaded questions.

"So, when are we leaving and where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who have followed, favorites, and reviewed this story! It makes me so happy to receive the notifications.** **Now, I want to warn everyone, there might be some slight OOC-ness. It is intentional. You will find out why. It's all part of the big picture.** **Another thing, I do not like to put trigger warnings before chapters, but I will for this story since I've never really needed to put them for my other stories, amd I've found it makes some people uncomfortable reading them. Nothing too major just yet, just mentions of non-con/rape, and torture.** **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It is a bit shorter than the first one**

.

CRACK!

The sound of disapparation sounded as the three appeared in front of a large manor with a tower attached to it.

"A tower?" Hermione asked softly.

Dolohov huffed a chuckle.

Rowle scowled, "That's the first thing you notice?"

Chin lifting, Hermione stated, "It's the biggest part of the, uh,' glancing back at the building, "house." She finished.

Dolohov chuckled at her comment.

Rowle huffed, "Well, shall we go in then?"

Bowing deeply, Dolohov murmured to Rowle, "After you, highness."

Hermione's eyes widened at their playful banter as they walked to a door on the side of the tower.

"Are you two always this, um, friendly?" She asked bewildered.

"Only when we're away from the Dark Lord." Rowle stated as the front door opened ahead of them.

An elf with floppy ears, big green eyes that took up most of her slightly lined face. The elf was wearing a clean pink pillowcase, in what looked like toga style.

As the trio walked to the door, the little elf opened it more, big green eyes widened. "Master Thorfinn is finally home!"

Rowle smiled brightly at the house elf before going to his knees and pulling her into his large arms.

"Missy." he said softly in the elf's shoulder.

Hermione's eyes widened in bewilderment. "That's unexpected." She murmured, mostly to herself.

Dolohov looked at her before nodding his head slightly. "It happens, _kotyonok_."

Her head whipped his way when he said something in Russian. "What was that?" She asked him.

He watched Thorfinn get up from hugging his house elf before turning to her, "Nothing." He then walked away, leaving her to stare at his retreating back.

Turning to Thorfinn, Hermione's eyes started to fill, the events leading up to this finally catching up to her.

Thorfinn noticed this and softly asked Missy, "Could you show Hermione to a room? Preferably, one with a lot of books."

The tears finally started falling, sobs catching in her throat as she tried to stop them.

"Come, Miss. I show you to your room." Missy stated as she softly grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her away carefully.

Missy led Hermione to the room that Hermione would be staying in. She then looked at Hermione, who had tears running down her face, sobs slowly coming out. Missy then noticed that Hermione looked like she was having trouble breathing.

Pulling the girl's arm so Missy could see into her eyes, "Miss Herm- Herminnie. You must breathe. You pass out if you do not breathe." Looking around, Missy looked for something that could help. Finally, she gave up and slowly pulled Hermione into her tiny arms.

The dam broke as Missy did this.

Heart wrenching sobs tore through Hermione's chest out her throat. Tears flowing freely, not looking like will stop anytime soon.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the tiny creature, seeking the comfort that was freely offered.

"Shh, Missy has Miss Herminnie. Okay to cry. Okay to cry. Missy help Herminnie. Make feel better. Shh." Missy comforted.

After about ten minutes of Hermione sobbing uncontrollably, she quieted, breathing softly and deeply, fast asleep. Missy snapped her fingers and gently moved the girl to the plush bed, underneath the thick, soft blanket.

Missy was staring at the young girl when a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door. Glancing at Hermione, making sure the knock didn't wake her up, Missy walked to the door and answered it.

"Young Master should be leaving young Herminnie 'lone." Missy berated Thorfinn.

"Is she awake?" He asked her.

Missy looked behind her toward the bed, "No. She be sleep now. You know, young master, she be crying lots. Missy don't understand why, yet. But she will. Leave Herminnie be, let Herminnie come to you." With that she walked out of the bedroom, closed the door softly before Thorfinn could see inside, and vanished from sight.

"What just happened?" Thorfinn wondered as he turned away from the closed door.

Walking back to the library, he saw Dolohov nursing what looked to be a glass of firewhiskey.

"How is she?" The Russian asked him.

"Exactly how we expected her be, Antonin." Thorfinn replied as he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, downing it in one go.

"Figured as much." Was the only reply.

Sighing, Thorfinn put his glass down and asked his friend, "What the fuck are we doing? I mean, seriously!"

Antonin ran his hand through his hair, "Don't know. I guess, we do what he wants us to do."

Thorfinn narrowed his eyes. "I will _not_ rape her." He stated his voice cold.

Drinking the rest of his firewhiskey, Antonin nodded, "Neither will I. But we have to find out what The Dark Lord wants."

"And just how do we plan on doing that?" Thorfinn wondered.

A humorless chuckle sounded from Antonin's mouth, "Have no idea."

"I say, when she wakes up, we can try asking her again. Maybe, who knows." Thorfinn suggested.

"Fine."

With that, they both lapsed into silence, drinking from their glasses and refilling them when they were empty.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Thorfinn broke it. "Do you think she'll talk to us?"

Antonin pondered this for a moment, "It's possible. But highly doubtful. We are the ones who tore her away from her friends and family."

Thorfinn's eyes narrowed dangerously, "We wouldn't be in this predicament if she had told him what _he_ wanted to know."

"That's not entirely her fault, you know." Antonin calmly told his friend.

"And just whose fault is it, if not hers?" Thorfinn asked incredulously.

Antonin just stared at Thorfinn, eyes narrowing slightly, until he understood what he was talking about.

"No!" Thorfinn cried out as he stood, and threw his glass at the wall.

Antonin didn't even flinch as a shard of glass cut open his cheek. He just stared at blond man, as he started pacing in disbelief.

"You are un-fucking-believable." Thorfinn declared. "You are going to get yourself killed if that's what you think."

Scoffing, Antonin rose to his feet, "Don't act like you weren't thinking it. We both know, you didn't sign up to become a Death Eater. You were forced by your fucking father, nothing more."

Breathing hard, Thorfinn glared at Antonin, not saying anything. Of course, Antonin was right. He was always right. This isn't what Thorfinn wanted in life. Not even an ounce of what he wanted has come true because of what his father had done to him.

Antonin walked over to him, placed his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Now comes the question, what do you plan on doing? Because I know you don't want to hurt the girl. I know, I don't want to hurt her. Not anymore.

Meeting Antonin's eyes, Thorfinn took a deep cleansing breath before answering the other man. "You know, I went to school with her? She was a first year and I was a fifth year. She was a know-it-all, but I didn't care. I thought it was cute." His eyes looked far away as he told his story. "As the years went by, she grew up, she didn't take shit from anyone after first year. She punched a Slytherin in her year, Lucius' son, if you can believe that. Broke his nose. Anyway, I watched her from afar, unstalker-like watching, just so you know. She followed Potter everywhere. Trouble always followed him, which in turn followed her. After leaving Hogwarts, I still kept tabs on her. At least until, he came back. That's when I decided to protect her and let her go. Little did I know, that wouldn't work." Taking another deep breath, he continued, "I want to help her anyway I can. Even if it means, betraying him."

"How would we go about doing that?" Antonin asked.

"We make it seem like it was her idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to thank everyone who has been following this story thus far! I am absolutely love writing this one. Also, letting everyone know again, that there is OOC-ness.**

Hermione hasn't left the bedroom that was given to her in a week. Too distraught to even think about seeing the two men are supposed to be keeping her prisoner, she stayed in her room. She had Missy bring her food for breakfast, skipping lunch, and for dinner.

After sobbing in Missy's arms, Hermione had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, waking up in the bed. At first, she had freaked out, thinking something had happened.

Missy had assured her nothing had happened, and that the two men had stepped out for the time being.

Now, after the first week, Hermione was a bit curious as to what was around her. In her room, there were bookcases filled with books. For the first time ever, she had no desire to read those books.

Pulling the bed covers off and to the side, Hermione quietly padded to the door. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear if anything was on the other side.

Nothing but silence.

Pulling open the door a crack, she peeked into the hallway. Nothing was there.

As silence had met her curiosity, she braced herself and went into the hallway, glancing about as she did.

She silently padded down the hallway, noticing her room was located in the tower.

"How ironic." She mumbled thinking of the princess Rapunzel, who was taken and place in a tower by an evil witch.

Shaking her head, she went down the stairs, noticing the lack of creaking.

Must be house elf magic, she pondered.

As she made it down the stairs, she heard a noise coming from a closed door, to the right.

Looking around, she carefully made her way to the door.

Curiosity killed the cat, she thought as her hand closed around the door handle.

She opened the door slowly, as if afraid of what will be behind it.

"You can come in, instead of creeping around." a deep voice sounded from inside the room.

Hermione startled before pushing the door all the way open. "Sorry." She whispered as she stepped through the doorway.

Fear made her pause just inside the doorway, looking at the man who sat behind a large wooden desk. As she studied him, she noticed that he seemed vaguely familiar to her. She really didn't notice when she was brought to the house, but she could swear she's seen him before.

Thorfinn sat before her, just watching her study him, with a peculiar look on her face. Finally, he realized why.

"Shock." He explained. Her eyes immediately went to his questioningly. "Shock makes you forget things. You were in shock when we brought you here. I can see you trying to figure me out. I think I can hear the gears in your head trying to turn." He chuckled softly.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, her lips twitching up at the corners.

He noticed this, before continuing, "We went to school together. When you started I was already a fifth year. Graduating when you were in third."

Nodding her head, she continued to observe him as he spoke. "I was also, along with, uh, Antonin, well, we were the ones you had obliviated in that muggle cafe."

"I would say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie." She whispered harshly.

"As it should be." Another deep voice sounded behind her, this one with a hint of a Russian accent.

Screaming, she whirled around to face Dolohov who appeared directly behind her. As she whirled, she turned to make sure her back wasn't to Rowle, but to the side, so she was able to see them both.

This didn't go unnoticed by either men. Both narrowed their eyes slightly at the obvious fear on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, keeping her eyes on them both as Dolohov passed her on his way into the room.

Rowle's study, she surmised.

"Granger, you can sit down. No one is going to bite." Rowle stated.

Hermione snorted, "Says you. I was given to both of you, to what break? All for information I will not give."

"At present time, we aren't looking for information, are we?" Dolohov drawled.

Resigning herself, she settled into the chair that Rowle had indicated. As she sat, Rowle and Dolohov sat also.

"How am I to know you won't go poking through my head?" She snarked.

Rowle laughed, "For starters, I'm rubbish at Legilimency. Although, I'm great at Occlumency. Never really learned to get into one's head."

"And you?" She asked Dolohov.

Shrugging he answered, "I don't really care to see into people's heads. My mind overworks itself without having additional information added into the mix." At her confused look, he elaborated. "I have an eidetic memory. My mind never shuts up. Adding other people's memories, from Legilimency would just make it worse. So, no, I don't make it my mission to end up inside other's minds."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay then." Her eyes widened almost comically as something came to mind. "Rowle!" Rowle startled slightly. "I remember you. You helped me a few times reach books in the library at school because they were on the top shelves."

Dolohov chuckled, as his friend reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um, yeah."

"Sorry." She said meekly, looking down.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I did kind of hope you would figure it out eventually." Rowle said. "But can you call me by my first name? I'm not too fond of my family name."

Surprised, Hermione nodded, "What exactly is your first name?"

"Thorfinn."

Looking to the man who sat in the chair next to hers, she asked him, "Do you have a first name, or is your name just Dolohov?"

Thorfinn chuckled at his friend's stupefied look, before said friend answered the girl. "Antonin."

Thorfinn quickly went to grab some parchment off his desk, stopping immediately when Hermione flinched from his swift movement.

"Sorry." She apologized softly.

" _Kotyonok_ , you have nothing to apologize for. We are at war." Antonin told her slowly, hoping she understood.

"I don't know if I can be in this house with you two." She started. Thorfinn inhaled sharply, while Antonin just stared. "I mean, we fought on opposite sides of the war. You guys are Death Eaters for crying out loud! Ant-Dolohov, you killed one of my friends!" She was crying by that point, almost sobbing as she explained.

"Are you talking about Lupin?" Thorfinn asked Hermione, who was trying to stop her sobs.

" _Myshka_ , I didn't kill your werewolf." Antonin started. "I'm a former curse-breaker. I know my charms and spells. I only made it seem like I killed him by placing him under a modified stasis charm."

Hermione sighed in relief, eyes closing briefly. "Did it break?" She asked him, meeting his dark gaze with her own determined look.

He nodded, "Yes. It broke, it broke not long after we came here."

Her eyes immediately filled. "What about his wife?" She knew the answer, before she even asked her question.

"Bellatrix." Was all that was said.

Tears streamed down her face. Soon sobs torn through her body. She cried for Remus, Teddy and Andromeda. Remus, lost his wife. Teddy, he lost his mother, a mother he will never physically know. Andromeda, lost her daughter, her only child, killed by her sister.

After crying in front of the two men, Hermione stopped, hiccuping slightly. Wiping her hands over her face, she sniffled softly before clearing her throat.

Getting a determined look in her eyes, she met Thorfinn's gaze with her own. "I'm going to tell you something."

Thorfinn gulped before nodding, taking note of her dangerous look, sparks of magic flowing through her hair.

"I'm going to kill her. You are _not_ going to stop me. If you try, I will kill you, in any way possible." Her voice cold and murderous. "Be it magical or the muggle way, you try to stop me, you will die."

With that, she stood from her seat, and walked out the door. As soon as it closed, Thorfinn and Antonin's eyes met.

"Damn."

"Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

About one week after Hermione had spoken to Antonin and Thorfinn, she decided to venture outside with Missy.

Missy was waiting for her as she descended the stairs.

"Is Miss Herminnie ready to go to the outside?" Missy asked her.

Nodding Hermione smiled at the elf, "Yes. I am."

Missy grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"Where are you two going?" Thorfinn's voice sounded from the kitchen as they walked by.

"Master Finn, we goes to the garden. Only certain plants bloom this time." Missy told him.

His eyes widened a fraction. "Be very careful then. The moon just happens to be full tonight. I seriously doubt there is anyone around with lycan affliction. The wards will stop anything from crossing." He finished explaining.

Missy nodded with a very serious expression. "Understanded. Master Finn."

"Got it. Wards, protection, full moon." Hermione nodded.

"I'm serious, Hermione. There is one werewolf you don't want to cross." He tried to tell her.

"Greyback." Was all she said before walking out the door to the garden. Missy looking apologetically to her master.

"It's fine, Missy. Go on." He dismissed her with a small smile.

She popped out, finding Hermione with ease.

"Miss Herminne, come this way. This way be most precious flowers." Missy called her over.

Hermione made her way to the little elf. "What are they?" She asked noticing the flowers opening in the moonlight.

"They be called Evening Primrose." Missy told her.

"They're beautiful." Hermione said as she looked at the beautiful yellow flowers that were opening in the moonlight.

"Yes. They be-" Missy cut off as she stood straight, looking around frantically. "Miss Herminnie, we go inside now."

"Why? What's wrong, Missy?" Hermione tried asking as the little house elf dragged her towards the house.

Just before they reached it, a large black wolf jumped in front of them. Missy jumped in front of Hermione and pressed against her, pushing her back.

Growls sounded behind them, making them freeze. Hermione carefully snuck a glance behind them.

Four large wolves stood directly behind them, breathing heavily, lips pulled back from their teeth.

Fuck, Hermione thought as she gripped Missy closer to her own body.

"Hermione!" Thorfinn's voice sounded.

As his voice sounded behind them, the black wolf's eyes showed triumph. She gasped softly as the wolf I'm front of them, howled.

"Thorfinn, no!" Hermione screamed as two of the wolves behind them tore off into the direction Thorfinn's voice came from.

"Missy." Hermione gasped, "Go get Thorfinn out of there."

Missy chanced a glance at the three wolves. "What 'bout Miss Herminnie?"

Hermione looked at the black wolf, whom she assumed was the alpha. "I'll be fine."

The black wolf huffed heavily, as though laughing.

"Go."

Missy disappeared with barely a pop.

Screams sounded just as the house elf disappeared. Screams that happened to bring out another person from the house.

"Antonin." Hermione gasped. As if he heard her say his name, he looked at her.

His eyes widened as he palmed his wand. He saw just who was stalking her from the front.

Greyback.

Screams sounded again into the night.

"Thorfinn?!" Antonin yelled for his friend.

Suddenly, Antonin was crushed by an unknown force onto his back. He felt hot breath on his neck, just before he felt teeth piercing his flesh on his shoulder. He screamed, just as his friend screamed, just as Hermione's screams sounded just seconds after his.

Just as soon as it started, it was over. The wolves backed off and disappeared, all at the order of the black wolf.

Antonin, who had an ultimate tolerance for pain, carefully got up and made his way to the young woman who was laying in a puddle of her own blood.

" _Kotyonok_ , talk to me." Antonin pleaded as he chanced a look at her wounds.

Bites all over her shoulders, once on her throat, two on her thigh, and one on her wrist.

"Fucking Greyback!" Antonin snarled.

"Greyback did this?" Thorfinn gasped out as he stumbled to Antonin and Hermione's unconscious body.

Antonin nodded as he started healing charms.

"Son of a bitch!" Thorfinn growled as he tripped over nothing. "How the fuck did he break my wards?"

A gasp sounded from behind Thorfinn, "Miss Herminnie!"

Missy ran to Hermione who was still unconscious. She immediately started to heal her, helping Antonin.

"Wounds won't heal right. They be cursed. They scar, some badly, others not so." Missy explained as Hermione's wounds closed. She looked at her Master and his friend, "All yous be bitten."

Thorfinn and Antonin nodded.

"It don't matter to Missy, yous know. Yous still be important to Missy." Missy told them as she finished with Hermione's wounds, moving to Thorfinn. "I sorry for not healing you first Master Finn." She apologized quickly, realizing what she just did.

Thorfinn gave her a pained smile as she started healing him. "It's completely fine, Missy. She was worse than us."

Missy sniffed as she finished Thorfinn's injuries turning to Antonin.

He shook his head, "Wait until we get back inside, Missy. We don't know who else is here." He got up from the ground with a pained groan, before turning to Hermione.

"I'll grab her, Antonin. You go with Missy and get healed." Thorfinn told the Russian.

Thorfinn crouched down and carefully picked up Hermione. He frowned slightly at how much she weighed, thinking for her height and build, she should weigh just a bit more. He promised himself that he would rectify that as soon as he's able.

He carried her to her bedroom and carefully placed her on her bed. He stood on the side of her bed, watching her for a bit. He spaced out until he heard a voice.

"You're kind of creepy when you stare."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: *Squeals* I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it so much. Hope you guys enjoy it even more as it goes on.**

"Creepy?" Thorfinn gasped dramatically.

Hermione shifted and winced, "Yes. Just a bit. What exactly happened?"

Thorfinn winced a bit at the question asked. "Let's wait until Antonin gets here, yeah?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Where is he? Is he hurt? Oh my god! The moon!" It all came back to her as she pieced it all together. "I-I need to see something." With that she whipped off the blankets covering her.

Thorfinn averted his gaze, but not before he noticed her top was shredded and her breasts were on display clearly.

"Really?" Hermione scolded before shrugging and making her way to her en suite bathroom.

In the bathroom, Hermione winced at the state of her top, shrugging she pulled it off. She swept her hair up into a messy bun. As she was being her gaze back down to her face, something in her neck and shoulder caught her attention.

Bite marks. Werewolf bite marks.

Hermione screamed.

Thorfinn and Antonin came running into the bathroom, wands blazing, lit up in case of a immediate threat. They both came to a halt as they saw Hermione, topless, crying into her hands.

" _Kotyonok_. Are you hurt?" Antonin asked her as he crouched in front of her. Thorfinn had shrugged off his jumper and given it to Antonin to wrap around her slight body.

She looked to Antonin, and stated, "I want to see Remus." She then grabbed a hold of the jumper, pulling it closer, and started the water for a shower.

"I don't know if that is possible, kotyonok." Antonin told her. "The Dark Lord, he cannot know I didn't actually kill Lupin. Those were my orders."

Hermione glared at him, magic crackling through her hair. "I see."

"I'll see what I can do." Antonin tried to placate her.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you." She turned to Thorfinn, "Are you going to be perve-" she stopped as she noticed something on his chest, neck and rib cage. "Are those? No, no, no, no. This is-." Hermione on the verge of a break down was steered to sit on the bathtub that was on the other side of the shower.

"Kitten. Stop. Antonin and I are fine." Thorfinn started before realizing, he shouldn't have said Antonin's name. Hermione's chin trembled as they tried to console her more.

"You were bitten too?" She asked Antonin.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed. "How did this happen? I want to speak to Remus. He can help us." She told them.

Thorfinn and Antonin shared a look before sighing.

"We can try to get Lupin to meet us somewhere, but we already know, he will not come alone. So, I propose meeting him somewhere." Antonin stated logically.

Hermione's brain, already ahead of everything, came up with an idea. "The Shrieking Shack."

"The haunted building that's falling apart?" Thorfinn asked.

Hermione smirked slightly, "It's not really haunted. You can actually get to the stack by passageway from the Whomping Willow on school grounds. And moaning and whatnot, well, I shouldn't tell you this because it's not my business but it was actually Remus."

"Ah, werewolf. I see now." Thorfinn nodded.

Antonin nodded also, saying he understood also.

"Now, if you two don't mind. I want a shower to get all this blood off, and I still don't feel entirely comfortable with you two watching me shower." Hermione told them, staring at the wall between their bodies, not looking at them as she spoke.

Both men nodded, Antonin speaking, "Understandable. We will go downstairs to the library."

At the mention of the library, Hermione's eyes brightened considerably.

Thorfinn chuckled as he stood by the bathroom door, "Don't be too long, kitten."

Hermione groaned, "I don't like nicknames, I hope you know that."

Thorfinn grinned, his teeth impossibly straight, eyes filled with mirth. "But of course. Hence, the nickname." With that he swept out, leaving her eyes to follow his bare muscular back.

She turned to Antonin, glaring slightly. "You call me a nickname also. Don't think I didn't notice."

Antonin shrugged, "It's a Russian thing." He then left her pondering what do with him.

She turned back to the shower, and turned on the water to almost scalding before stripping and stepping in.

As she soaped up her body, her mind immediately went to the two men that made it impossible to leave.

She rubbed soap over her stomach, thinking about Thorfinn.

Very fit, Viking type of man. Abs that seemed sculpted from marble. Blond hair that looked so invitingly soft, a slight scruff on his face to match. Eyes that seemed to eye fu-.

Hermione's eyes widened at the train of thought she was having as she washed her body. Quickly, she finished washing her body and hair before more thoughts of the Viking wizard popped into her head.

She got out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel, preferring to dry herself the muggle way.

As she ran the towel over her skin, which seemed oddly sensitized after the attack, thoughts of the dark hair wizard popped into her head.

What would it be like to have him kis-, Hermione stopped her thought, immediately finishing her task.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hermione?" She berated herself. "You cannot be fantasizing about them."

A stirring in the back of her mind protested her reprimand, by growling softly.

Eyes widening, Hermione padded to the mirror to stare at her reflection.

"I have a wolf already?" she examined herself.

Her eyes flashed amber before returning to her own chocolate brown color.

"A wolf already. Um, yeah, okay. I really need to talk to Remus."

 **AN 2: Thank you guys so much for reading. It means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

One week later, Hermione was awakened in the middle of the night by someone putting their hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Why they would want her to keep quiet was beyond her comprehension at the moment in her sleep addled mind.

She took a deep breath and inhaled a woodsy, masculine scent through her nose.

Thorfinn.

But where was Antonin, she wondered.

She tapped Thorfinn's hand, nodding.

He caressed her face as he pulled his hand away slowly in approval.

She grabbed his hand, before he had a chance to pull away completely. Squeezing, she let him lead her to where ever they were going.

As they turned a corner, a red spell came flying through the air at them.

"Fuck!" Thorfinn swore as he pulled her back behind the corner and placed her body behind his. "So much for being quiet."

"Who is it?" Hermione inquired.

"You need to let her go, now!" a soft but demanding voice sounded around the corner.

Hermione gasped as the voice hit her ears. "Remus." She whispered.

"I can hear you, Hermione. Come with me." He called to her.

Thorfinn squeezed her hand, wanting to keep her close. "You're not leaving here." He whispered fiercely.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him, squeezing his hand tightly before releasing it. "Wanna bet." She stepped around the Viking wizard, and around the corner, "Don't fire, I'm coming out."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the young witch.

"I wouldn't do that, _kotyonok_." Antonin's voice sounded from behind Remus' sounding dangerously furious.

A shiver of excitement raced up her spine. She glared at the Russian man, "What did I say if you got in my way, Dolohov?"

As she stepped closer to Remus, his nose glared as he breathed in. "How?" Was all he asked.

"Are you the only one here?" Hermione questioned the werewolf.

"Wotcher, Hermione."

She turned to Antonin and snarled, "You said she was killed! If that was true, how the fuck is she here?"

"Uh, did I miss something?" Tonks stated.

Hermione smiled, "No, of course not. Well, maybe just a bit."

"Explain, now." Remus demanded eyes flashing amber.

"I'm getting there." Hermione growled, her own eyes flashing amber, meeting her old professor's own ambered gaze.

"Oh, how cool! You're just like Remus here." Tonks' excitement got the better of her as her hair turned from light blonde to light purple.

"What the fuck is happening?" Thorfinn asked, as he came up behind Hermione.

"Why, I thought it was clear. We are having that meeting with Remus I wanted." Hermione chuckled at Thorfinn's expression.

Pissed off.

Antonin, on the other hand, was completely expressionless.

 _Not good_ , Hermione decided.

She turned to Thorfinn, "Where can we all sit and explain some things?"

"The library," was his gruff reply, still pissed he was woken up by these people.

"What makes you think we won't call, You-Know-Who?" Antonin sneered before dropping that expression of his face.

"You won't." Hermione snarled at the man.

"What makes you so sure?" He snarled back.

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at him, her magic tangible, crackling throughout her riotous curls. "Because you won't." She stated dead calm, staring at the Russian.

Finally, he relented. "Fine. We will go to the library."

"Told you you wouldn't." Hermione teased.

"Kitten, don't push him." Thorfinn told her.

"But it's fun to push." Hermione pouted slightly, before brightening up as they made it to the library. "We can sit here." She told everyone as she approached a set of couches.

"So… someone enlighten me. What the hell happened?" Remus inquired bluntly.

"Greyback."

Remus' back stiffened at his maker's name. "What happened?"

"We thought the wards were up." Thorfinn started. "They were up, a few minutes later, they were down."

Sighing, Hermione realized she would be the one that had to share. "I went outside with Thorfinn's house elf." She stopped Remus from interrupting, "I know it was reckless but I wanted out. At the time we were safe within the wards. Then his house elf, Missy, felt the wards go down but she didn't want to apparate us from there, because we were far from the house. We didn't think they were so close."

"You were bitten." Remus surmised.

Hermione nodded, "All three of us were."

Remus started. "Say that again? This is no times for jokes."

Glaring at the older werewolf, she stated, "I'm not a Marauder. I don't joke. At least, not in serious times."

"You're a Marauder?" Thorfinn gasped comically.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes. I was at least." Remus sneered at the young wizard.

"Remus, don't be rude." Tonks berated him.

"I don't care if I'm rude at this point or not. They have my-" he cut himself off.

Hermione, Antonin and Thorfinn all perked up at Remus' words. Or lack of.

"We have your what?" Thorfinn asked, genuinely curious.

"What were you going to say, Remus? Please?" Hermione pleaded.

Remus looked at her, then sighed in resignation. "First, let me ask you something, yeah?" Hermione nodded. "Do you feel your wolf yet? Has she risen to the surface yet?"

"That's two things you asked but, yes." Hermione answered.

Antonin and Thorfinn both whipped their heads to look at her.

"What? Is that not normal?" Hermione inquired in all seriousness.

"No, it's not, _kotyonok_." Antonin told her. He looked back to Remus, "Now, please kindly explain to us what you were going to say earlier. Nothing said here will be said elsewhere."

Remus looked to Hermione, "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way."

"Find what out?" Hermione started breathing hard.

"Back when I was younger, I met a young Muggle woman. We quickly fell in love, but I knew she wasn't for me. Wasn't my mate. I broke the rules and told her about our world. What I was. At that time, well, I embraced what I was. We ended this amicably. Little did I know though, she was pregnant when we ended things." He took a breath before continuing, "She is your mother. You, your my daughter. I know that doesn't mean much of anything, seeing as how I was there for you but you have your mother and your dad, the man who raised you as his own. But you're my daughter and that why you have a wolf already."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Now, I had gotten someone to read this over to look for any mistakes. So, I would like to give credit and thanks to AlexandraO for looking this chapter over.**

Hermione blinked at Remus. "That's not true." But of course it was, seeing as how werewolves and veela could smell a lie.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. Your mother, father and I, we didn't intend for you to find out. But unfortunately, you did, you had to know. Especially now."

Hermione started crying, "My parents, they're gone."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

"I Obliviated my parents. They don't know who I am! Is that clear enough for you?" Hermione snarled at the woman, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey. No need to get all snarly with me." Tonks said. "I was just wondering. Curious, you could say."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the purple haired woman before turning back to Remus.

"How is it you seem to be comfortable with two Death Eaters, Remus?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the witch he just called his daughter. "No one said I was."

Hermione smiled slightly, "You just told a story I doubt many people knew with these," she gestured to Antonin and Thorfinn, "two around. Clearly, you feel comfortable. How?"

He sighed, "Moony. He can feel, these two mean no harm," Antonin snorted while Thorfinn popped his knuckles. "No real harm, not really."

Hermione nodded, "Okay. I have another question. How in the world did you find me? No one that I've noticed has even tried."

Remus looked grave, "Bill."

"How is Bill involved in you finding me?" She asked though her mind was working out all the possibilities.

"He's the one that let them in by breaking the wards," Remus grumbled out.

"What? He wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't. Not unless under dire circumstances." Her heart was beating fast as she tried to lose all the possible conclusions as to why Bill would break the Rowle wards. What she came up with, they didn't even come close to what the real circumstance was.

"They have Fleur."

Hermione's world turned black for a short moment.

"How?"

"The battle. They grabbed her when everyone was preoccupied with their loved ones. She was on her way to the Great Hall, but she never made it in." Remus explained. He then turned to Antonin and Thorfinn, "Have you heard anything on her?"

"Fleur?" Thorfinn asked.

"The Beauxbatons champion in the Triwizard Tournament. One quarter veela," Hermione clarified.

"Yeah, no. We haven't heard anything, but we haven't been to any meetings recently due to being attacked, thanks to Bill Weasley." Thorfinn grumbled lightly.

As if on cue, both Death Eaters clutched their left arms in unison, gasping in pain.

"What the fuck? We haven't been called in weeks," Thorfinn gasped out.

Antonin gasped before he seemed to turn off his pain receptors. Glancing at Throfinn, he stated, "I'm grabbing our stuff, you just roll around on the floor in pain. Don't worry."

"Fuck you." Thorfinn ground out before taking a deep breath and turning to go and grab his mask and cloak. Before he left, he turned to Hermione, "Don't go anywhere."

Hermione nodded with a small nod.

Remus watched Hermione's interaction with the two men silently. Noticing her eyes watched both men equally.

His eyes widened slightly before schooling his features.

Thorfinn glanced at Remus, "You leaving?" The older werewolf shook his head in a negative response. Thorfinn sighed, "Fine. But I'm locking you two in the house with her."

"Aww… you do care." Hermione teased the man.

He glared at her as Tonks snorted a laugh.

"Watch yourself, kitten," Thorfinn asseverated. She nodded again solemnly, teasing the man no more. He then left to follow Antonin, disapparating with barely a 'pop' after the other man gave Thorfinn his cloak and mask.

"Well, that certainly was interesting," Tonks stated while smiling softly.

Remus shook his head in exasperation at his wife before looking at Hermione. "I'm really sorry."

Hermione looked at him, blinked, before asking, "What for?"

"Everything." He took a breath, "For not telling you sooner, for not being there, for just, everything."

Hermione smiled at him, "I don't blame you, you know. For me getting bitten. It was my fault for being outside during the full moon anyway. I also don't blame you for not telling me you were my father sooner than now. I'm pretty sure I would have raged hell somehow at my parents for not telling me. I honestly believe you, I hope you know that. At the beginning, I was just in disbelief for a moment."

Remus smiled at Hermione, before speaking, "I am so very sorry you Obliviated your parents. After you told us, I felt like you shouldn't have had to do that alone. I'm sure it was extremely hard."

Nodding, she stated, "It was. But it was necessary," she said, tears rolling down her face.

Remus moved over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "I won't pretend that it's hard, but we" he nodded toward Tonks, "are here for you."

Sniffing, Hermione pulled away slightly, "I hid Harry. Is he safe?"

Remus smiled brightly, "Brightest witch of her age. He is."

*HP*HP*HP*

"My Lord, we've found nothing out. She refuses to tell us anything." Antonin told the Dark Lord standing in the Malfoy Manor Parlor.

Voldemort growled, "Nothing at all. Even after all these weeks, nothing on The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Nothing, my Lord." Thorfinn said.

"Well, that is quite unfortunate. Luckily, that should change in about two to three weeks. I forget when the full moon is." Voldemort cackled.

"You're the one that sent Greyback to my home?" Thorfinn questioned.

"You dare question me, Rowle? But I will answer your question to quench your curiosity. No. I didn't. He chose that path himself, and what a delightful path it was. I will not punish him for it of that is what you want."

"He could have bitten us also," Thorfinn told his leader.

"Pity that," was all that was said.

"What would you like us to do, my Lord?" Antonin took over the conversation from Thorfinn before the man quite literally as the man's magic was beginning to manifest itself onto his skin.

"We wait. She'll soon find out we have the wife of one of her Weasley's. She'll come to me to get her."

Antonin and Thorfinn shared a look.

 _Over their dead bodies._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot to me. Now, just letting you know that along with posting sneak peeks of stories/chapters on FB, I will now be posting them on my tumblr page, luna-0092.** **Now, on with the story!**

"Are we really doing this?" Thorfinn asked Antonin as they both trekked to the Malfoy cellar.

Antonin grunted an affirmative at the blond man before going back to their task on hand.

"You know this is suicide." Thorfinn stated. "We're going to get ourselves killed before our full task is even started."

Antonin turned to look at the younger man. "This is the start of our full task."

"Yeah, going into the cellar where there is no escape route is our start." Thorfinn stated sarcastically as they made it down.

"Are you scared?" Antonin questioned.

Thorfinn scoffed, "Of a cellar? No. Of the Dark Lord? Slightly. Of Hermione would do if she found out what we are doing? You bet."

"Why are you scared of her so?" Antonin wondered. He's been wondering that exact question for a long while now, he's, of course, never voiced it until now.

"She's-" a scuffle behind them cut him off.

Both men turned around, wands raised, glowing with their curses already. What they saw behind them, however made them both gasp slightly.

Narcissa Malfoy, bloody robes, hair in disarray, black circles under eyes like she hasn't slept in a long while. Her feet however were bare. What made them gasp however, was the tearing of her robes, showing a few bite wounds on her neck and shoulder.

Werewolf bites.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Thorfinn inquired. "What are you doing down here?"

A short laugh sounded from the woman before she spoke, "Mrs. Malfoy? No. It's Black. Lucius, he, somehow, acquired a magical divorce from me. As for why I'm down here, well, this is my new quarters. With me being, erm, bitten, I have been deemed dirty." She took a breath before continuing, "Not that it bothered me before this happened. But they want my son- what's the word- brainwashed."

"What does Draco have to do with this?" Thorfinn asked the woman before them.

Narcissa looked at the two men before her with what looked like remorse. "He doesn't deserve this life. Not because of who his parents are."

"We will see what we can do. No promises though." Antonin decided before moving back to their task.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed at the Russian man slightly. "I know what you're doing." Was all she said as she turned to go another way in the cellar beckoning the two men to follow.

Thorfinn shrugged at Antonin before following her.

"Thorfinn! You-" Antonin groaned softly in exasperation. "Fine."

"She's this way." Narcissa said as she led them to the right instead of forward, the way they were headed.

"Who?" Thorfinn asked, playing dumb.

"The Weasley wife. William Weasley's to be exact." Narcissa stated as she brought them to the part of the cellar that was hardly used for anything. "I've done what I could for her but…" she shook her head, "She's not doing too good. She needs out. We all do."

"Show her to us." Antonin demanded.

Narcissa nodded, "She's right behind this wall." She indicated to a corner they had to turn. "She's been a bit despondent lately."

The three of them walked around the corner and found who they were looking for, staring at them with pure black eyes.

"She's a veela, well, part-veela. Hence the eyes. She feels threatened." Narcissa explained. "You two are known Death Eaters." She explained at their confused looks.

Both nodded, accepting her explanation with silence.

"Mrs. Delacour-Weasley?" No response to Antonin, except a narrowing of her eyes.

"Hermione sent us." Thorfinn lied, backing up quickly as the woman shot to her feet, weaved but kept her balance.

"'Ow dare you lie! I know she did not send you." Fleur snarled at them in heavily accented English. "I can smell your lie, you know."

Thorfinn sighed, looked around before casting a homenum revelio along with a muffilato quickly before turning back to the young woman.

"Hermione didn't send us. She knows we are here but not that we are rescuing you. Of course, once ahe finds out, she'll most likely kill us herself anyway."

Fleur stared at the Viking wizard in shock. "'Ermione knows you're 'ere?" She gasped, eyes turning black ince more, "You 'ave 'er as your prisoner! Let her go!"

"Look, girl, we are risking our necks for you. So either you shut the fuck up and leave with us, or you stay here. Pick one." Antonin growled, his Russian accent growing thicker with his frustration.

Fleur flinched at his language slightly, "If you say 'Ermione is not your prisoner, I'll decide."

Sighing in frustration Antonin growled out, "Hermione is not our prisoner."

Fleur inhaled delicately before nodding her head, "I'll go with you." She turned to Narcissa, "Merci, for zee 'elp, Ms. Black."

"No one should be kept prisoner, no matter the reason. No one should be kept from their family." Narcissa told the part-veela. "No matter the reason."

Thorfinn glanced about before asking, "How the hell do we get out of here?"

"May I borrow one of your wands? You can watch me, if you do." Narcissa asked the two men before her.

"Why?" Antonin inquired.

"To cast a Patronus, of course."

 **~HP~HP~**

A silvery swan flew through the air toward its destination, seeming to be beating its huge wings, invisible to eyes of those not meant to see.

As it reached its destination, a figure in a black hooded cloak turned towards it.

The swan then opened its beak and Narcissa's voice sounded, "Need your help, the manor's cellar, you know how to get in."

Indeed, the hooded figure thought as they reached for a pendant that was around their neck.

The figure grimaced slightly at having to leave the sanctuary that was created after their supposed death.

Glancing around at the little cottage they called 'home' for two years, the figure took a deep breath before gripping the pendant.

The pendant that Narcissa had given them when she married Lucius Malfoy, in case she needed them. Never before had she needed them to use it before now.

Glancing at the pendant, the figure whispered the words to activate the teleportation charm.

Their last vision of the pendant before the world went dark was that of a dog.

A black dog.

The Grim.


	9. Chapter 9

While Thorfinn and Antonin were at their summons from the Dark Lord, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were sitting in the kitchen eating a stew that Missy had made.

"Thank you, Missy." Hermione thanked the little elf as she finished her bowl.

"Yes, thank you." Remus followed along with Tonks.

"Don't you be thanking Missy, you." Missy huffed. "You breaked into Master's house. You be making Missy angry doing that."

Remus had the decency to flush lightly at the elf. "I won't apologize for it." He murmured, being berated by a house elf a bit embarrassing.

"Missy didn't say you should, did she?" Missy questioned a smile on her pointed face.

Remus' and Hermione's eyes shot to the elf in shock.

Still smiling, Missy laughed, "Your faces be funny looking. No, Missy did not condone Master and Ant-Tony bring you here. They shouldn't be taking young Herminnie from her friends. But, Master told Missy that he be saving you from You-Know-Who." Missy's chin trembled so slightly that they almost missed it. "You-Know-Who was going to be killing you at the school that night."

Hermione jerked slightly, while Remus growled low, Tonks bared her teeth a bit before going back to her second helping of food.

"I figure that," Hermione stated. "Most likely because I kept Harry alive this long. Plus, You-Know-Who was a bit angry that I saved him once more at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Remus and Tonks gasped, "You saved him again? He's alive?"

Hermione nodded, "I did. Yes. At least he was when I saw him before I sent him away." Hermione sniffled, "I don't know if he is now though."

"Only one way to find out." Tonks chimed in. "Call Kreacher."

Hermione and Remus looked at her like she was crazy. Who knows, maybe she was.

"Say that again?" Hermione said, shock clearly in her voice.

"Call Kreacher. He would be able to tell you if he was dead or not. The 'ownership' bond. He was willed to Harry when Sirius died, wasn't he."

"I don't know if it works that way." Hermione told the other woman. "I think Kreacher would go to the next Black in that family. Whether it be Narcissa, Bellatrix, or Draco, since your mother was blasted off the tapestry, is the real question."

"One way to find out." Tonks repeated, shrugging.

Hermione shrugged, before calling, "Kreacher?"

Nothing happened for a few minutes until he appeared with a loud CRACK.

"You called Kreacher?" His gravelly voice said, looking around.

Hermione watched the elf as she asked, "Can you feel Harry? Is he still alive?"

Kreacher stared at the witch before him, before answering her.

~HP~HP~

The group stood waiting for just only five minutes before they felt the ground of the cellar moving, then the wall was moving slightly.

As they watched the wall, it became clear that is wasn't moving but shimmering. As they watched it shimmer, a figure cloaked in black stepped through.

"You came." Narcissa said.

The figure shrugged, "You called. I told you, if you needed me, I would be there. I always have."

"We need to go." Antonin told everyone as he felt a ripple in the wards he set on the cellar door, alerting him someone was coming.

The figure nodded before beckoning the women to go first. Narcissa grabbed Fleur's wrist softly before pulling her forward through the shimmering wall. Narcissa turned back to the figure, "Don't forget my son."

They both disappeared from sight, leaving only the wall ripple, while the men and figure watching.

The figure then beckoned them forward to the wall.

Thorfinn shook his head, "No way in hell am I following the direction of a cloaked figure that I have yet to see the face. For all we know, you could be leading us to our deaths."

Antonin shook his head in exasperation at his colleague and friend. "Thorfinn, just go. We can't risk being caught. They are almost here." He told them as he felt the footsteps get closer as he had also decided to charm the floor to hear the footsteps of whoever comes into the cellar after them.

Thorfinn shook his head so Antonin did the only thing he could think of. He pushed the Viking wizard right through the wall before following himself.

Both men turned around to the wall only to find it was gone. Quickly they turned to the woman, finding them huddled close together, Fleur crying on Narcissa's shoulder.

"You two okay?" Thorfinn asked them.

Narcissa smiled softly before nodding at the man as she turned to the woman on her shoulder, a frown marring her face.

"What's the matter with her?" Thorfinn asked the older woman, a frown pulling at his own face.

Narcissa breathed in softly before answering, "Her husband was the one that caused your wards to fall." At her declaration, Thorfinn started.

Narcissa smiled grimly, "The Death Eaters are terrible gossips. They let it spill in front of me. She," Narcissa motioned to Fleur, "did not know, as she was unconscious at the time, in and out. I had to tell her, in case she heard it from somewhere else."

"I already know her husband was the one that tripped my wards." Thorfinn told her.

Narcissa started, eyes narrowed into slits, "How?"

"That's not important." Antonin interjected. "The important thing is we got his wife out. Now, we just have to find him."

"You would 'elp me?" Fleur sniffed.

Thorfinn nodded, "We went down there to get you out."

Fleur sat up, posture straight, "Why? You two are zee bad guys. Death Eaters."

Thorfinn looked right into her eyes, "It's what Hermione would have wanted done. Better us do it than her."

Fleur's eyes narrowed, "Why? Why risk it?"

Thorfinn looked away, Antonin looked at the woman, unblinking.

Standing up carefully, Fleur walked over to Antonin, not taking her eyes off him. When she reached him, she whispered, "Do you love her?"

She then walked to Thorfinn, standing in front of him, she asked him, "Do you love her also?"

Thorfinn sucked in a breath but before he could answer a blond was pushed through a shimmering wall they didn't notice began to shimmer, followed by the cloaked figure.

Narcissa jumped up and ran to the blond, which turned out to be Draco, her son. "Draco! Oh my Draco." She hugged him tightly, he froze before completely melting in her embrace.

"Mother." He whispered hugging around her waist, sobbing like a young child.

"Cissa, we need to move." The figure said to her.

She looked up at the figure, "How? I told you to get him but how?"

The figure shook their head, "Not important. What's important is that the important Black's are together again."

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?" Thorfinn wondered.

The figure gripped their hood that covered their face and pulled it down slowly. As they pulled it down it revealed just who they were talking to.

"Holy shit." Thorfinn gasped.

"Fuck." Antonin whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"Holy shit." Thorfinn gasped.

"Fuck." Antonin whispered.

The face of one, Sirius Black, peered at them, grey eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Is that all you have to say? What the fuck, Cissy?" He turned to his cousin in anger. "What the fuck is the meaning of this? Death Eaters?" He sighed, "You had me save Death Eaters?"

Narcissa walked to her cousin, "I'm sorry. But they did help the young veela."

"Yes. I see that." He deadpanned. "But the question is why? But before that is answered, we really must move away from here."

"Where will we go?" Narcissa asked Sirius. "Grimmauld Place is out of the question."

"I know it's not any of my business but since we have a mutual enemy of sorts, the Rowle house has more than enough room." Thorfinn suggested.

Growling, Sirius bared down on the large blond wizard. "What gives you the idea that we would willingly go to a Death Eaters home?"

Before Thorfinn had a chance to answer, Antonin beat him to it.

"Hermione's there."

Immediately, Thorfinn winced as Sirius' wand was shoved into his throat. "Nice, Antonin." He snarled at his friend.

Raising his hand in surrender, "No harm has come to her." Thorfinn's eyes widened slightly at Antonin's omission of the werewolf attack.

"How am I to believe you?" Sirius growled, wand pressing further into Thorfinn's flesh.

Antonin looked to the man threatening his friend and said something he has never willingly said. "Look for yourself."

"How did you know I know Legilimens?" Sirius asked a bit shocked.

Antonin shrugged as if his friend wasn't being held at wand point. "You're a Black. Comes with the territory."

Sirius snorted before meeting the Russian's brown eyes with his own. When he felt Sirius in his head, he quickly pushed all non-relevant thoughts and materials away, showing him exactly what was important.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Harry's alive? She saved him?"

"Would you expect anything less from The Brightest Witch of her age?" Thorfinn scoffed.

Sirius twisted his wand underneath the Viking wizard's throat. "I saw everything you fucker. If you think you come near her, you two are mistaken."

"Sirius? We really must move." Narcissa pleaded with her cousin, holding Draco to her as if to protect him further.

Throwing a growl at the two Death Eaters, he tore his wand from Thorfinn and turned to Narcissa. "Cissa, would you go to the Rowle house?"

Narcissa met his gaze unflinching, "At the moment, it's the only place to go, the only place we can go without fear of being turned in."

He sighed before turning to Thorfinn, "Fine. How do we get there?"

Thorfinn glanced around, "Too many people to apparate. We'll have to make a portkey. Illegally, of course."

"Thorfinn, shut the fuck up and make one." Antonin huffed.

Thorfinn looked sheepish, "Don't know how. You'll have to do it, Antonin."

Growling, Antonin advanced on Thorfinn, "Are you fucking kidding me? You don't know how to make a portkey?"

Thorfinn looked offended, "Of course not. Charms aren't my thing, you know that. Hell, everyone knows that."

Antonin glanced around and grabbed a book his eyes landed on, "Utterly ridiculous. _Portus_." The book shone a bright blue before dulling to a soft shimmer. "Let's go."

Everyone place their hand on the shimmering book before a tugging behind their naval appeared. They arrived on the border of the Rowle wards.

Quickly, the ones with wands pulled them out, already prepared for an attack should it happen.

Eyes peered into the darkness, seeing nothing. Thorfinn quickly turned the wards and altered them to let their guests in.

A soft POP sounded right next to Thorfinn. He turned to see Missy, staring up at him with her large eyes, while walking with him.

"Master Finn." She greeted him coolly. "Where's you been?"

"Missy." Thorfinn stated apologetically.

Missy shook her head, her ears flapping wildly. "No, Master Finn. Yous be worrying Missy."

Thorfinn sighed as Antonin chuckled softly at the elf. "Missy," Thorfinn started, "Is Hermione okay?"

Missy nodded, before speaking, "Oh, yes. She be fine. Miss Herminnie be sitting with the wolf."

"Wolf?" Sirius growled. "You left a wolf with Hermione? Are you fucking insane?"

Thorfinn shrugged his massive shoulders, "Possibly."

Draco snorted his amusement before smothering it behind tight lips. Antonin just shook his head exasperated with the Viking.

Thorfinn glanced at Sirius Black, with eyes filled with unconcealed mirth. "Are you insane?"

Sirius barked in laughter, "It's entirely possible. Tends to run in the family." He sobered almost immediately. "Now back to you two leaving Hermione with a werewolf."

Thorfinn shrugged again before shouldering the front door open. "You'll see." Was all he said as he led everyone inside.

As soon as everyone stepped inside the door closed with a loud THUNK.

Running footsteps sounded from upstairs. Quickly, the footsteps made their way down the winding steps.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw the two weren't alone. She gulped audibly as she took in Draco and Narcissa but gasped when her gaze landed on a dead man walking.

"Sirius." She whispered. Her eyes flew to the upstairs landing before going back to Sirius. Immediately, she ran back upstairs, leaving everyone pondering what the hell just happened. Her footsteps sounded above them, hurriedly. They all heard a thud before she yelled, "Remus, downstairs, now!"

Multiple people running upstairs sounded, headed toward downstairs toward the foyer.

"Shit!" Hermione's voice sounded as she slipped down the last few steps and landed on her backside. Draco couldn't hold in his amusement at the girl who bested him in school as she stood and rubbed her sore bottom.

She glared at Draco fiercely, flipping him the bird. Sirius cackled wildly at the girl who was his godson's best friend, only grown up. Narcissa sniffed delicately at the young woman who smiled at her cousin widely.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped in amazement.

Tonks squealed in delight as she ran to her cousin embracing him tightly, tears running down her face. "You're alive?"

Sirius returned her tight embrace with his own. "So it would seem."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was gathered around the library table, waiting to hear Sirius' grand tale of survival.

"It really happened so quickly, I didn't even register it all at first." He started.

Tonks, Hermione, Fleur, Narcissa and Draco were staring at him with wide eyes, Remus, was sitting with his arms crossed, listening intently, Antonin and Thorfinn rolled their eyes but listened nonetheless.

"Bellatrix shot the killing curse at you. We saw you die." Tonks said quietly.

Shaking his head, Sirius told her, "It didn't hit any part of my body. It hit the archway. Mind you, it's an archway full of death. It's a bit unknown what really happened when the curse hit the stone. I fell backwards through the arch, was brought somewhere I still don't know where exactly it was. I then realized I still had my wand. I disapparated out of wherever the fuck I was."

Hermione cleared her throat delicately, "Why didn't you go back to 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius shrugged, "Didn't think about it to be honest. At the time, I was still a wanted fugitive. Azkaban escapee." He looked at Hermione sheepishly before continuing, "Plus, Kreacher was driving me batty."

Hermione glared at the man before telling him, "Kreacher led the Hogwarts elves into battle."

Sirius' eyes widened dramatically, "Really? Why?"

Hermione smiled softly, "For Regulus."

"Regulus?" Sirius whispered. Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Not to interrupt, but was there a point to this story?" Draco yawned sleepily.

Hermione growled at the blond, "Go to bed then if the story is keeping you up."

Thorfinn had to adjust himself slightly at her growling at another man. Antonin stared at her until she met his gaze unflinching.

"Problems, _kotyonok_?" Antonin drawled softly.

Hermione glared at Draco before turning to Antonin, "None."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, taking in the scene in front of him. Dolohov, one of the most feared Death Eaters eyeing the witch before him hungrily. Rowle, the Death Eater that only acts stupid but could outsmart anyone without even trying, trying to adjust himself without anyone actually realizing what he was doing.

Sighing, Draco shook his head exasperated at the Death Eaters lusting after Hermione.

Remus, glared at the two men, who dared to stared at Hermione like she was piece of meat dangling in front of them.

Sirius, watch them all carefully, as he told his story.

"The point?" Draco yawned.

Hermione glared daggers at the blond.

A throat clearing stopped Hermione from leaping over the table to smack Draco. Instead, she glanced over and noticed Narcissa's lips pressed together but the corners were turned up slightly.

She was laughing at her son's expense, Hermione chuckled to herself.

"Miss Granger? Could you please explain how you came to be a-a-," Narcissa stuttered over the word her mouth refused to say.

"A werewolf?" Hermione questioned. Narcissa nodded. "You first."

Narcissa's face paled drastically before she sighed. "My punishment for lying to him. I'm the one that told him that your friend was dead, when he was very much alive." She took a breath, "Needless to say, he was not pleased."

Hermione nodded at the blonde woman, "Greyback, he had someone break the wards just before the full moon. I was outside, with Missy. Neither of us realized the moon was full until it was too late. He attacked me. Thorfinn and Antonin, they came out when it was happening. They, themselves were also bitten. All because Greyback wanted me." Silent tears streamed down Hermione's face as she finished.

Remus growled low in his chest. "Hermione, Greyback is a sick excuse of a man. I need you to remember that. Can you do that?"

Hermione looked at Remus, before nodding, "When have I ever forgotten anything?"

Draco laughed, "You forgot the spell to deter the Boggart."

Groaning, Hermione banged her head in the table. "I didn't. I knew it. It was the fear that stopped it from coming out."

Thorfinn snorted softly before asking, "What was your greatest fear?"

"Never you mind!" Hermione groaned into the table.

Remus chuckled, as did Sirius, who probably heard it from Harry. Narcissa looked bewildered, Tonks looked on with curiosity. Draco laughed a full belly laugh until Hermione sent a stinging hex at his face.

"What the fuck!" Draco exclaimed as he rubbed the red spot in the middle of his forehead. Hermione shrugged at him.

"Seriously, what was your greatest fear?" Thorfinn asked.

"It was McGonagall stating she failed everything." Remus stated with a smile.

Draco lost it again and laughed hysterically.

Antonin looked at the witch in question with his eyebrows raised. "Your fear was that you'd fail everything? Is everything alright in your head?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, that was my greatest fear. At the time. As for your question about my mind, I've been told I'm mental. It's still being proven." She told him with a small shrug.

Thorfinn laughed at her response. She raised her eyes to his in a glare. He shrugged it off, unperturbed.

"Do you want to see mental, Thorfinn?" She asked the Viking wizard sweetly.

"What did you have in mind, kitten?" Thorfinn quipped.

Hermione shook her head, groaning. "You and him," she pointed to Antonin, "have serious," she looked at Sirius sharply, "shush, you two have serious problems."

Thorfinn grinned, while Antonin shrugged.

"No matter. Back to the story." Hermione stated. Draco groaned softly, before quieting under Hermione's glare. "Greyback bit us," she gestured to Thorfinn, Antonin and herself, "that night. Bill had broken the wards under duress. They had taken his wife and used her as leverage. Obviously, she was rescued, but he doesn't know that." She looked at the part-veela before telling her, "I honestly think you should stay here. For your protection. I'm pretty sure we can get word to Bill of your safety."

Fleur nodded solemnly, "Yes. I think you're right. If word could get to my 'usband, I would be forever grateful."

Draco's head popped up immediately, "I can get word to him."

Everyone whipped their gaze to him. Some in amazement, some bewildered, Hermione in suspicion.

"And just how do you plan that?" Hermione asked slowly, suspicion lacing her voice.

He pulled out a Galleon, fingering it softly, meeting her gaze.

"I have my ways."


	12. Chapter 12

After Draco revealed he had one of the Galleons she charmed, she had him immediately send a message to Bill.

"How do you know he's not in a dungeon or something?" Sirius asked.

Draco glanced at Sirius before answering, "He was only used to bring down the wards here. They wanted, no, He wanted Hermione to suffer."

Remus growled low in his chest. "Unbeknownst to him, because she's a child of a werewolf, she won't suffer."

Everyone whipped their heads in his direction.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Remus winced at the high octave her voice had taken.

"Being a child of a werewolf, you won't suffer from the pain during the change. You'll have complete control over your wolf. Most of the time anyway. There will be," he grimaced, "other times, where the wolf will try to take over."

Tonks chuckled at her husband's explanation. "He means, you'll be wolf-y when you have sex."

Draco snorted at his cousin, who sat in her chair looking smugly for embarrassing her husband.

Narcissa chuckled delicately when she noticed how smug her niece looked.

Sirius laughed outright at his cousin, shaking his head at his best friend.

Hermione, Antonin and Thorfinn froze in shock.

"Want to repeat that?" Hermione asked softly.

Tonks looked at her younger friend with a grin, "Do you need me to?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Just checking."

Thorfinn chuckled softly before looking at Hermione, wagging his eyebrows, "Wanna wolf?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the Viking of a wizard, she tilted her head in thought, "Isn't the saying, 'wanna fuck'?

Laughing boisterously, Thorfinn asked straight-faced, "Well, do ya?"

Hermione raked her eyes down from his head to the bulging muscles rippling in his shirt. Licking her lips, she replied, "Not at this moment, no."

Thorfinn laughed at her reaction, whereas, Remus and Sirius both growled loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"We're supposed to be coming up with a plan. Not eye fuck each other across tables." Sirius grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sirius, honestly. No one is sleeping with each other."

"The word he used was 'fuck'." Antonin stated.

Hermione growled, "I know! Seriously, why is immaturity a thing with men?"

"Just because we have two heads, doesn't mean both are used properly." Draco told her matter-of-factly.

Narcissa hissed at her son's callousness. He shrugged in response.

All the other men chuckled at him, while Hermione just stared blankly.

"Exhibit A," she said pointing at Draco. "You're ridiculous."

He shrugged with a smile before his expression turned serious again.

"How exactly are we going to defeat him?" He asked everyone.

Thorfinn felt his wards ripple in warning before his front door was blasted off its hinges.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He snarled as smoke filled his house.

All the men faced the doorway which led to the front where the door was blasted in, all standing in front of the women in protective stances. Hermione and Narcissa both stood in protective stances in front of Fleur, who wrapped her arms around her middle protectively.

A figure dressed in billowing black robes strode into the room. "Where is the dog?"

Sirius and Remus growled, Hermione gasped in shock.

"You'll have to be more specific. There are now-" Draco drawled before Hermione growled at him.

"Trust me, I already know exactly what happened." The figure snarked.

Sirius snarled at the cloaked figure, "What the fuck do you want, Snivellus?"

"Snape?" Hermione gasped, "No, he died. I saw him die!"

Snape sneered at them all, "Yes, girl. I did, for only a moment. I'm a Potions Master, I carry numerous antidotes for poison, for example, Nagini's venom was eradicated from my system with the antivenin I carried on my person."

"Answer the question, Snape." Sirius growled.

Snape glowered at the black haired wizard, "I had an inkling."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "An inkling? Care to elaborate?"

Thorfinn and Antonin glared at the man that stood in the blasted doorway.

"Care to move into the room you almost destroyed?" Thorfinn drawled.

"Rowle, are you a wizard or not?" Snape said as he waved his wand and everything fixed itself.

Thorfinn growled before stalking across to the opposite side of the room, away from the unwanted visitor.

"What exactly are you here for?" Remus asked calmly.

"I've come with news." Snape drawled, blankly staring at Thorfinn, who was growling and muttering under his breath.

Hermione's brows drew up, "News? What kind of news?"

"News from Potter." Snape told everyone.

Hermione growled low, slowly advancing toward the man, "How do you have news from him? I made sure he was safe from everyone and everything."

Snape realized he made a mistake when tell her about Potter, he noticed her advancing, her eyes glowing amber. Slowly, he raised his hands in surrender, retreating step by step.

"Kotyonok, leave him be." Antonin whispered in her ear as he grabbed her arm, stopping her advance.

She growled softly before she registered his scent. As soon as his scent hit her nose, her wolf rolled over in her head and basked in it.

Hussy, she rolled her eyes. She looked at the man that got her attention and noticed his pupils flaring, eyes flickering with specks of amber. She then looked to Thorfinn, who was watching her from hooded eyes, filled with lust.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" she asked Thorfinn.

He grinned, "Not getting laid," he laughed, "Kidding. Slightly."

Shaking her head, she looked at Snape again, "Answer my question. How do you have news from Harry?"

"From him, himself. Well, from Fawkes." Eyebrows drew upwards before he could elaborate. "He sent a letter with his magical signature. Something only he could produce."

"He's safe?" Hermione asked the man.

Snape looked at the girl, whose eyes pleaded with him to answer truthfully.

"Yes."

"Thank Merlin." She sagged in relief.

Thorfinn sighed loudly before looking at Snape, "The letter? Then you can find somewhere to sit while we figure everything out."

Snape nodded, as he handed Hermione Harry's letter.

"Thank you." She told him as she gripped the letter, feeling it hum with Harry's magic. She looked at everyone in the room, smiling. "It's really from him."


End file.
